Unidos por un Hermano y un libro
by Mi.mejor.arma.es.el.amor
Summary: En un intento de escapatoria, Theo se encuentra con luna en un baño. Fue la primera vez que hablaron, pero solo eso basto para que él se enamorara de ella. No sabía su nombre, solo el tipo de libro que le gustaba. Dejen reviews


**Holaaa! Espero que les guste esta historia. ¡Besos para todos!**

**Unidos por un libro y un hermano**

Un día más, Luna se dirige a la biblioteca. Ginny tenía clases, así que fue a un lugar donde pudiera saber más sobre sus raros animales.

-Pssss… rubiecita, he notado que te gustan los libros extraños. Me llego uno nuevo. Está esperando por ti, corre antes de que alguien más te lo gane.- Dijo la mujer tras el escritorio.

La Ravenclaw fue a su sección preferida. ¡Qué maravilla! El libro ''Criaturas incomprendidas'' Había lanzado una nueva versión. Le dio una ojeada y quedo fascinada. Tenía dos capítulos completos dedicados a los narggles. Sin duda alguna, ese pedazo de papel y cartón, sería su nueva adquisición.

-Quiero llevarme este, por favor.- Le dijo a la mujer que anteriormente había llamado su atención.

-Primero tienes que devolver los tres libros que te llevaste la vez pasada.

-Oh! Sí, claro. Ya vengo.

Se fue a su cuarto en busca de los tres objetos. Encontró el de ''Buenos sueños'' bajo su almohada. Luego vio el de ''Criaturas acuáticas'' sobre la mesa. Y por último… ¿Qué? ¿Dónde lo había dejado? Sin importarle poner toda la habitación de cabeza, busco exhaustivamente el último libro, pero no lo encontró. ¡Que pique! No iba a poder sacar otro libro ese día. Bueno… pero por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de estrenar el nuevo baño que habían construido. Técnicamente no era para estudiantes, pero muchos ya lo habían probado y según descripciones, era sensacional. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomo su toalla, su bata y se marchó.

Theodore Nott huía de su bobo hermano mayor. ¡Ese idiota no podía verlo tranquilo! Era como cinco años mayor que él y por desgracia era un profesor. Maldito infierno estaba viviendo. Ya le había pegado la escoba en la entrepierna, puesto orejas de burro, lo hipnotizó para que coqueteara con Blaise y con Draco, pero ahora no. Esta vez, no dejaría que lo alcanzaran. ¡Se reusaba a desfilar en tanga de mujer por todo el colegio! Lo peor de todo es que nadie podía ayudarlo, todos temían a que le bajaran puntos a su casa.

Aunque cruzo por el laberinto de escaleras, no pudo despistarlo. Sin saber que más hacer se metió en la nueva construcción de Howarts. Cerró la puerta antes de que su hermano pudiera alcanzarlo.

-¡Sal de ahí mocoso!

-¡No!

-Vamos Theo. Sera divertido.

-Solo para ti desgraciado. ¡Ya verás cuando hable con mamá!

-Recuerda que si lo haces, le bajare cincuenta puntos a tu casa- Le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta para hacer resonar la amenaza.- No podrás escapar para siempre.

Theo se deslizo por la puerta, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Abrazo sus piernas y bajo la cabeza. Cuando se calmó un poco, levanto la vista y la vio. Vio a la Lunática que aparentemente había hechizado el compartimiento de cristal donde se encontraba, ya que él no podía oír nada y estaba seguro de que ella no se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba de lado, disfrutando el contacto del agua. Cada gota que caía sobre su cabello parecía terminar en su trasero. Sus mechones más cortos caían como cascada sobre su pecho. Terminaba de quitarse la espuma y calentó más el agua, abriendo la llave que expulsaba el humo. El olor a coco de su Shampoo inundo el lugar. En ese momento le dio mil gracias a su hermano, porque tal vez, si no hubiera sido por él, no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ver tan delicada figura. Sus ojos se volvieron carros, recorriendo cuidadosamente las peligrosas curvas. Ella cogió su varita del piso y quito el hechizo. Las gotas de agua resonaban al encontrar el suelo. Un chirrido detuvo al líquido transparente. Cuando se volteó vio al castaño que instintivamente desviaba la mirada. El enojo corrió por sus venas, pero ella no era del tipo que se dejaban llevarse por sus emociones.

-¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo?- Le pregunto la rubia.

-Perdóname. Estaba en problemas y no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí antes de entrar.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-No te lo diré.

-Si quieres que te perdone, tendrás que decirme.

-Bueno la verdad es que el profesor a cargo de los estudiantes del primer nivel, es mi hermano. Y…

-Espera un momento, te pasaste quien sabe cuánto tiempo mirándome y ¿Ahora tienes vergüenza?- La rubia bufo.- Mírame. ¡A la cara!- Era verdad que la Lunática de Ravenclaw daba los mejores escarmientos mentales, pues en ese estado era una tortura mirar solo su rostro. Lo acepto, porque aunque fuera Lovegood, seguía siendo una chica. ¿Quién sabe lo que haría si no obedecía? Prefería no averiguarlo.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que su máxima diversión es molestarme. ¡Esta vez quería que yo desfilara en tanga! ¡Por Dios! Sinceramente podrías haber estado fallándote a dos alumnos y tres profesores aquí dentro y no me hubiese importado con tal de no ser atrapado por ese demonio.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y le dio una patada a la puerta. Luna vio el chorro de sangre que tenía desde su codo hasta su muñeca.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- Le pregunto un poco preocupada.

-En mi intento de escapatoria me caí y había un tornillo en el piso.

-Perece serio. Hay que desinfectar la herida para que no tenga impedimentos al sanar.- La rubia se puso su bata blanca, que aunque llegaba hasta el suelo, marcaba muy bien sus atributos. No sabe porque, pero esto lo éxito más. Tal vez era la sensación del típico hombre que quiere lo que no puede tener.

-¿Qué vas hacer?

-A curarte.

-¡No por favor! No ensucies tu toalla con mi sangre. No valgo la pena. Es más, desearía que la herida fuese más grande. Así tendría una excusa para morir.- El chico se sintió que estaba hablando con una pared, pues Luna lo obligo a sentarse en una banca de madera con un solo empujón. Luego se sentó a su lado y el aparto el brazo. -¿A caso me has escuchado Lunática?

-Sí, lo he hecho. Y me doy cuenta de dos cosas. La primera es que perteneces a mi club de fans y la segunda es que eres un idiota.- Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que Theo deseaba poder tener la capacidad de convertirla en hombre para así golpearla. Pero ella continuo hablando a pesar de su evidente enojo. -¿Por qué desprecias tu vida? Por lo menos a ti solo te molesta tu hermano. Yo soy humillada TODOS LOS DIAS por más del 80% de la escuela. Nunca pienso en tales tonterías porque sé que yo puedo hacer mucho más. Lo que a ustedes le parece delirio, para mi es oportunidad y una nueva visión. Tú eres importante y estas destinado a grandes cosas, siempre hay problemas, pero no por eso debemos renunciar a todas las bendiciones que nos esperan.- Con la punta de su varita, presiono fuertemente el centro de su herida. Ya había terminado de limpiarla.

-¡Haaaaa!

-Ya termine. Esta como si nada.- Dijo riéndose por el buen trabajo que había hecho.

-Wao, eres buena como curandera. ¿Por qué dices ''club de fans''?

-Porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer que fijarse en cada detalle de mu vida. Solo saben molestar y chismear. Son como mis reporteros personales. Pero lo que no saben es que eso solo me sube más el ego porque sé que les hierve la sangre con la indiferencia de esta mamasita. Y sí, tengo una autoestima muy alta y nadie me baja de mi nubecita.- Los dos se miraron y como en tres segundos explotaron en carcajadas. A Theo le pareció impresionante. Tan fuerte, tan decidida, y todo eso con la voy y la carita de la más dulce niñita.

-Prometo salirme de tu club de fans.

-Gracias. Y yo prometo ayudarte cada vez que pueda cuando tu hermano te moleste.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No te lo recomiendo. Cualquiera que dé la cara por mi recibirá diez puntos menos para su casa.

-Lo dices como si me importara.- Respondió saliendo del baño.

-Wao. –Si no hubiese quedado tan cachondo como para darse placer a sí mismo, tal vez hubiese imitado la acción de la rubia.

Al llegar a la habitación, miro por la ventana la Luna llena. Solo podía pensar en la chica de larga cabellera y ojos azules. Sus manos cosquilleaban al imaginarse acariciando esa cascada de oro. ¿Cómo podía compararla con una joya? Perlas, esmeraldas, topacios, diamantes, ella era mucho más valiosa. Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Por más que buscaba en su memoria, solo podía encontrar el ridículo apodo. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haberla conocido antes y por haberla conocido en esas circunstancias. ¿Estaría pensando que era un pervertido? De algo estaba seguro, no se preguntaría si le volvería hablar. Sin duda alguna se convertiría en su acosador personal.

Al día siguiente se levantó con un solo propósito; averiguar el nombre de la Lunática Lovegood. En el comedor, le pregunto a todos los Slytherin's si conocían su nombre. Pero la mayoría le contestaron que una persona como ella no era merecedora de su atención. Sus amigos pensaron que ya estaba delirando por los ataques de su hermano y solo quería desquitarse con ella, así que no le dieron importancia. Theodore no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Se saltó la primera clase y se fue a la biblioteca. Le pidió a la mujer del escritorio un libro con todos los nombres de los alumnos de Howarts y ella le busco un ENORME listado con apellido y nombre al verlo tan afanado y ansioso. Theo busco el apellido; Lovegood. Recorrió la línea con el dedo hasta llegar al otro extremo. Cerro el puño con rabia al ver la tachadura en su nombre y arriba habían escrito Lunática. Envolvió el pergamino evidentemente enojado.

Camino por los pasillos tratando de conseguir otra idea. Delante de él vio como Snape salía de su aula y se le ocurrió revisar los cuadernos de su profesor. Si estudiaba en Howarts, tenía que estar apuntada en alguna parte. Primero busco en el de castigos. Nada. Tal vez era de su edad, busco en el de las asistencias. Nada. No estaba en su mismo nivel, pero dudaba que fuese una chamaca ya que su cuerpo y su sabiduría decían lo contrario. Rebusco en un curso más atrás y lo que vio no fue muy alentador. Solo decía L. Lovegood. ¡Rayos!

Ya no lo aguantaba más. Estaba desesperado, tenía una hora libre, pero hasta que averiguara el nombre de esa chica no iba a entrar a clases. Aunque eso lo llevara a preguntárselo en persona al mismísimo Dombuldore. Se acordó que las pocas veces que la había visto, estaba con la Weasly. En un impulso por saber más sobre la rubia, fue a preguntarle a su mejor amiga.

-¡Oye, comadreja hembra! ¿Dónde está Lunática Lovegood?- Le pregunto desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Si nos vuelves a llamar así, te exprimiré las pelotas y te las hare comer. Además, ¿A ti que te importa donde este ella? –Con su comentario comprobó que eran las mejores amigas. Había escuchado de las peleas que Waesly tenía día a día con las personas que ofendían a su amiga, pero como los Slytherin's siempre estaban sumergidos en su mundo, no le prestaba atención. Ahora que abría los ojos, vio a un verdadero ejemplo de compañera. Alguien que se arriesgaba por una persona que apreciaba. Pero si Lovegood se exponía a que le quitaran puntos solo para ayudarlo, ¿Eso la convertía en su amiga?

-Solo dime ¿Dónde está la Lunática?- Le dolía llamarla así, pero es que aún no sabía su nombre. Se arrepintió aún más cuando la Waesly se acercó a él y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Sin poderse mantener en pie se arrodillo y se tapó su adolorida parte.

-Te lo advertí. Ahora cómetelas mal nacido. –Dijo apuntándole con su varita.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡Es que no se su nombreeee!- Se disculpó mientras rodaba en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Luna?- Le pregunto.

-¿Luna? ¿Su nombre es Luna?- Dijo con una sonrisa. -¡Se llama luna! ¡Se llama Luna!- Arrastrándose por el piso, abrazo las piernas de la pelirroja. -¡Gracias! No sabes lo que me ha costado averiguarlo.

-¡¿Qué haces inepto?!

-¿Quién diría que su nombre era del astro en el que me quede buscando el reflejo de la chica que me hizo suspirar?  
-¡Hay! ¿Y ahora de que rayos estás hablando? ¡¿Acaso quieres que te eche un imperdonable?!

-¡Tu! –Dijo levantándose a pesar de su dolor.- La luz lunar te ha cubierto para que me dijeras el nombre de su semejante. ¡Gracias! –Abrazo tan fuertemente a la Weasly que la dejaba sin oxígeno.

- Ba-ja-me… idiota.- Intento decirle cuando ya estaba morada.

-¡O perdóname! ¿Puedes decirme dónde está?

-Ok. Te lo diré. Pero solo porque pareces mariquita. –Respiro profundo para recuperar el aire. El carraspeo y se arregló la corbata ante el comentario.

-Yo no… -Analizo las palabras que había dicho anterior mente. Tal vez fue el efecto del golpe, ligado con la frustración del momento, pero no se arrepentía de nada.- No soy así usualmente, pero si eso hará que me lo digas, soy el marica más grande que has conocido. –La pelirroja se echó a reír. Nunca pensó que un Slytherin tuviese una pizca de buen humor.

-Ella se fue a su habitación por unos libros que tenía que devolver. Luego ira a la biblioteca para retirar otro.- Una idea vino a la cabeza del castaño.

-¿Sabes cuál es?

-Uno nuevo en la sección de criaturas mágicas. Se muere por leerlo y quiere ser la primera.

-Gracias. Eres un ángel. –Le agarro la cara y la beso en la frente. Después, se fue corriendo.

-¡Y tu un marica!- Vociferó burlonamente mientras se marchaba.

Llego a las grandes puertas de la biblioteca y entro antes de que ella doblara en la esquina. Le pregunto a la bibliotecaria sobre el nuevo libro y lo tomo. Se sentó en la mesa más cercana esperando lo inevitable. Se sentía muy bien y decidido, no sabía de donde había sacado tanto valor. Pero todas sus esperanzas se fueron cuando vio a su hermano. Luna vio cuando este se acercaba al castaño.

-¡Hermanito! Espero que estés listo para lo que viene.

-¡No! Usted debe alejarse de el.- Luna apareció casi instantáneamente al lado de Theo.

-Mire señorita… Esto no es asunto suyo, así que si no quiere puntos menos en su casa, será mejor que no se meta.

-No es necesario que hagas esto. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

-¡No te atrevas a menospreciarte! –Señaló al profesor.- ¡Y usted! ¡Debería darle vergüenza! Poner a Theo en estas situaciones…

-¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo el director que oportunamente pasaba por ahí.

-Este hombre quiere obligar a Theo a ponerse una tanda de mujer.- Continuo la rubia aun señalándolo.

-¡No tienes pruebas!

-¿Quieres más pruebas que la prenda que sale de su bolsillo? –Theo seguía sin emitir sonido alguno. No era necesario. Tenía su abogada personal.

-Sr. Nott, acompáñeme a mi oficina por favor. –Dijo el barbudo alejándose con el profesor.

-Problema resuelto ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. Siempre debes preocuparte por ti mismo y por lo demás. Si haces lo correcto, saldrá todo bien. Ahora… ¿Podrías darme ese libro por favor?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque se te olvido algo importante.

-¿El qué?

-Que siempre, en los libros, cuando el héroe rescata a la persona en apuros, se besan.

-¿Y por qué tendría yo que hacer eso?

-Bueno… si no quieres el libro.

Luna lo tomo de la corbata, con un jalón lo atrajo hacia ella y le beso los finos y delicados labios. Sin que él se diera cuenta le arrebato el libro y se fue.

-Wao. Esa chica es sensacional.


End file.
